fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Remake
Character Remake means to Recreate the Character. About Remake Canon Character such as Anime, Comic (Manga), Video Game into Another Canon Character. When Remake to another Canon Character The Appearance of the Birth Character differs depending on the Character About and Material. When Nagisa of the video game “Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity” released by Sega Games is used as a reference and Remake is made into a character of another work, a Re;Birth Result appears in Ikaruga of the video game “Senran Kagura” released by Marvelous. Example: Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity from Nagisa → Senran Kagura from Ikaruga About Black Long Hair Girl. It features White Military Uniform and Stockings and White Boots. Fight Katana with a sheath as a weapon. Material Reference Outfits (Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity from Nagisa) Nagisa_Setting_Material.jpg Canon Character → Another Canon Character If you remake Canon Character with ↑ About and Material as Reference ... Result (Senran Kagura from Ikaruga) Ikaruga_SK_Concept_(Body).png Ikaruga_SK_EV_3DCG.jpg When remake to Fanon Character It is also possible to Remake a Fanon Character in the same way as Remake to another Canon Character. Example: OVA Ys II from Lilia → Fan Fiction Character from Female Brave About Female Brave of Battle People governing Village in North and south of Empire. Weapon is Sword and Shield, but also specializes in Battle by Martial Arts. She is dressed in Mini Skirt and Goddess Style White Clothing, which have been slightly fitted. It has an extremely high ability by Swordsman and Discipline that is unusual enough to beat adults from childhood, and when Magic Machine runs away in the castle, it reflects Beam with the lid of the pot that was dropped immediately Demonstrate the feat of running away. The incident caught the eye of Emperor, and was the youngest promoted to Princess Guard Knight. The battle ability was extremely high, such as destroying the big army of Big Monster, one of the most difficult enemies in the middle of the work while actually protecting Princess, and it was praised by other Heroes for free. However, at the time of Disaster's resurrection, he tried to protect Princess against a large number of magic machines, but he was finally exhausted and carried to the Regenerative Shrine and slept for 100 years. A hundred years later, she revived, but she lost her memory completely because she slept too long, and her goal is to regain her memory. A damn man who likes and dislikes and even eats failed dishes. He even ate loin rock. Material Reference Outfits (OVA Ys II from Lilia) Lilia_for_Okayama_Figure_Engineering.jpg Lilia_OVA_Version_Figure.jpg Canon Character → Fanon Character If you Remake Canon Character with ↑ About and Material as Reference ... Result (Fan Fiction Character from Female Brave) Legend_of_the_Female_Brave_wrapped_in_white_clothes.png Elicia_Full_Body.png When remake to Fanon Character (Part 2) When adding Profile, Appearance of Character to Re;Birth may change drastically. Example: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria from Valkyrie → Fan Fiction Character from Female Gladiator About (Part 2) A Royal Common Blood or the most common Ancestry, and a normal commoner who made a Birth in Empire's Residential Area. You have one side that can not put it off a person in need. My hobby is that you fight to find a strong partner. And are skilled as well as fencing, also fighting surgery. Better than to win the tournament arena. Somersault that there is that interesting and good news in these and frolicked while the acrobatic action moonsault, such as backflip and Dari pleased. It is a personality that is liked by everyone bright and cheerful spirit. dispense with the word "ma,'d be great" and that most, is not considered deep things too much. There is a surface that does not discriminate or from natural posture at all times, and it takes a severe response in an emergency or combat. In character because it is too serious honest, it caught it within the I-con simple, be advised that move out of the situation without bites also stopped many opponents battle impossible. Glutton a very strong appetite. I quickly eat up hundreds of servings of food. Have you ever run out almost single meal the first prize of the competition arena. I can infer immediately as well as the smell of food smell is sharp to the same level as the dog. The pure heart like more than anything, and the overwhelming combat power, earth, save the entire universe and thus that the fight strong opponent. However, sometimes it is realized struggle that can be avoided because of their nature, and shook the earth. I like fighting, but take away the life of the other party is not a purpose, and objectives to "defeat" that only. Sometimes while having a calm mind, and that awakened by intense anger, personality is rough, so as to change the belligerent. It may also be to attack in the ass of myself. Motor nerve would be doing somersaults is distinguished, moonsault, rolling, handstand, 1/2 twist D technology, backflip, as well as cartwheel. Sometimes tempered the body severely mother from an early age. Profire *Occupation: Adventurer *Age: 22 *Height: 158cm *Weight: 49kg *Gender: Female *Likes: Peace, Food in General *Dis-Likes: Villain *Hobbies: My hobbies are able to fight to find a strong partner *Home: Empire Castle Town Residential Area *Weapon(s): One Handed Sword, Shield, Cracker Bomb Threat For Material (Part 2) Reference Outfits (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria from Valkyrie) Valkyrie_from_Valkyrie_Profile_2_Silmeria.jpg Canon Character → Fanon Character (Part 2) If you Remake Canon Character with ↑ About and Material and Profire as Reference ... Result (Fan Fiction Character from Female Gladiator) Eyelina_Bluemoon.png Fanon Character Pattern Pattern differs depending on the appearance of the Fanon Character that was Birthed after Remaking the Canon Character. Material Reference Outfits Asuna_ACD_from_Sword_Art_Online.png Pattern A My_SAO_Outfit.png Pattern B Sword_Art_Online-Aki_Kanane.png Pattern C Akari_Yuuki_-SAO_OC-.png Pattern D SAO_Aya.png Pattern E OC_SAO_-_Yukata_Character_Sheet_.png Caution! If you remake Canon Character and make Birth Fanon Character into For Sale, it becomes Copyright Infringement, so the Caution is Necessary. It is recommended that you enjoy the Fan Fiction Range instead of For Sale. Category:Teams Category:Fan Fiction